Dyskusja użytkownika:Cree^^3
Witaj, Cree^^3, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 19:46, maj 4, 2011 wiesz bedą różne zadania np.zaprojektuj suknie balową wiesz na własnym uczestniku to jest strój kowbojski rachel z total drama :rejects the new show thumb|104px jakieś quizy i tak dalej wyślij mi imię osoby na którą głosujesz emma ? Mamma mia ! Jesteś niezła twój wynik to 10/10 co za paskudy.ale mam pytanie to ona zrobiła te obrazek lauren wiesz co lauren jest do heather podobna to jej robota ? masz boskie te zdjęcia naprawdę i jesteś bardzo pomysłowa miło,że jest jeszcze ktoś taki i że polak.W następnym odcinku już będą rozwiązane drużyny,ale następny odcinek nawet może być w przyszły piątek ,bo następny tydzień będę miał dużo zaliczeń.Ale już w czerwccu to zadania/odcinki będą bardzo często.Myślę,że 2 sezon zacznie się jakoś 16 czerwca w moje urodziny.Myślę,że będziesz chciała tam być.Odpisz mi teraz,bo jak tak to będziesz jedną z pierwszych osób i nie będziesz znów zagrożona w 1/2 odcinku.Narka ~przemek lauren dostała tylko 6 punktów bo zmieniła tylko twarz i nic więcej,a zdjęcie leanne było takie niestaranne i były wklejone nogi lindsay. TOTAL DRAMA : REVENGE OF THE ACTION - NEW CHALLANGE cześć cree jest nowe zadanie.Heather_fun właśnie mi je przesłała.Musimy narysować suknie wieczorową (oczywiście na naszych zawodnikach).Musimy się znów popisać naszymi zdolnościami artystycznymi.Czas masz do piątku,ale wyniki będą dopiero w sobote - czyli jakbyś wysłała w sobote do 10 to by się nic nie stało.Ale lepiej nie czekać do ostatniej chwili.Życzę powodzenia i tak masz chyba wygraną w kieszeni.Dziewczyna,która wygra będzie nietykalna.Będzie głosowanie,które rozstrzygnie kto odpadnie.Narka ! Siemka Cree Hej są już wyniki 5 odcinek wygrała Ally.Ona jest dziś nietykalna.Możesz głosować na siebie,Lauren,Rachel,Samanthe,Lauren.Mogę Ci powiedzieć,że widziałem wyniki.Twoja kreacja była na 3 miejscu.Głosuj na mojej dyskusji.Myślę,że nas sojusz powinien zagłosować na Leanne za te jej przękrety i ona kombinuje jak wywalić samanthę.Ostatnio 2 razy głosowała na Samanthę choć wtedy nasza drużyna wygrała.Ona jest coś nie halo.Siemka ! y did you vote me off Jarrod777 ta tacy ludzie to mają problemy.Nie ma powrotów i tyle.Mnie wkurza brałem udział w fikcji tej francuzki odpadłem miałem 7 miejce potem był jakiś powrót i debiut i jestem teraz 9/17 do coś nie halo.Jak chcą to niech biorą udział w 2 sezonie,emma i leanne jak tab bardzo im zależy to mogli się bardziej starać.ok co do następnego zadania to nie wiem,bo heather_fun mi narazie nie wysłała tematu.nie ma pomysłu czy co ? ok musze konczyc narka jak dostane maila z zadaniem to wam porozsyłam. hej cree mam prośbę czy masz może trochę większe zdjęcie dory ,bo właśnie potrzebuję do tego dyplomu, bo to co jest jest za małe i nie jest estetycznie TOTAL DRAMA : REVENGE OF THE ACTION Hello.We have a FINAL 5.One of them will be nominated.The contestant whose will be eliminated will be chose by people.This is link for site.Where you can vote on your contestant. If you want tha contestant "A" should be in Final 4 you must vote on contestant "A". Ok teraz po polsku To tak jest sonda.Jeśli chcesz ,aby Dora została w grze musisz na nią głosować.Osoba,która ma najmniej głosów odpadnie.Link do sondy masz tutaj.VOTE HERE też mam nadzieje,że lauren odpadnie,ale głosowanie kończy się o 18:00 XP SIEMKA GRATULACJE JESTEŚMY W FINAŁOWEJ 4.DZIŚ NIE MA ZADANIA.DZIŚ JEST GŁOSOWANIE.OSOBA,KTÓRA DOSTANIE NAJWIĘCEJ GŁOSÓW ODPADNIE.MOŻESZ GŁOSOWAĆ NA SIEBIE,RACHEL LUB ALLY.AKTUALNE WYNIKI *Dora : 0 głosów *Rachel : 0 głosów *Samantha : 0 głosów *Ally : 2 głosy sorry,że wysłałem twój głos bez twojej zgody,ale ally miała 2 głosy i ona zagłosowała na ciebie.Czyli tylko zagłosowanie na nią ochroniłoby cię przed eliminacją .gniewasz sie ? Słuchaj już nie będzie wyzwań tylko głosowanie na sądzie na zwycięzce.link do sondy jest taki sam co ten poprzedni.3mam kciuki za nas. FINAŁ jutro 17:00 - zamykam głosowanie.osoba,która będzie miała najmniej głosów odpadnia,potem wyłonimy finałową 2 i będzie głosowanie na zwycięzcę.TERMINARZ GŁOSOWANIE TERAZ - JUTRO (PONIEDZIAŁEK) 17:00 GŁOSOWANIE NA FINAŁOWĄ 2.OSOBA,KTÓRA MA NAJMNIEJ GŁOSÓW ODPADA. JUTRO (PONIEDZIAŁEK) 17:00 - PIĄTEK 18:00 GŁOSOWANIE NA ZWYCIĘZCE PIĄTEK 18:01 - OGŁOSZENIE ZWYCIĘZCY POWODZENIA SPOKO GŁOSOWANIE BĘDZIE FAIR SAMA ZAUWAŻYŁAŚ,ŻE Z JEDNEGO KOMPA MOŻNA WYSŁAĆ MAX 1 GŁOS. okey !!! Super ! Poczekaj,aż wyłonimy finałową 2 i wtedy napisz odcinek z dwoma wersjami.Mi się podoba bomba !!! abyś mogła też to przetłumaczyć na angielski (ten odcinek oczywiście) ? gratulacje jesteśmy w finałowej 2.Niech wygra najlepszy ! Mam pytanie znasz nową stroną Total Drama Fashion ? spoko pisz te odcinki.jak już nie chcesz brać udziału w tym fashion total drama.to może im wyślij,że rezygnujesz,bo wiesz szkoda,aby ktoś odpadał a ty nie bierzesz udziału. JEST JUŻ CASTING DO NOWEGO SEZONU !!! TOTAL DRAMA : AROUND THE WORLD.JAK CHCESZ TO SIĘ ZAPISZ. Polski użytkownik? Cree czy jesteś z polski? ok jak ona zgłosi tą uczestniczke to ja jeszcze sprawdzę i jeśli to faktycznie nie jej to powiem niech zgłosi własnego uczestnika ,albo dowidzenia. nie no spoko właśnie chcę,aby były 2 wersje,a co do głosowania to ono jeszcze będzie trwało jeszcze 93 godziny więc czasu,a czasu.Nie wiem czy wiem,ale jak był półfinał tdwt u nas to pierwszego dnia głosowania heather miała aż 42% głosów,a następnego dnia już tylko 24%.Nie poddawaj się,bo wiara czyni cuda.Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. WOW ! Jestem pod wrażeniem.To są ogromne sukcesy.Moim jedynym jak narazie jest tylko 3 lata temu jak przeszedłem do 2 etapu konkursy z wiedzy o Gdyni (moje miasto). wiem rachel jest ok.nie wiem o co im chodziło ja miałem 5 głosów,a tamta dziewczyna co odpadła 6.To był cienki lód i jakie nerwy.Kurcze szkoda,że dogrywka planu się koćzy,bo to wiesz taki mój 1-szy sezon.Ci ludzie te obrazki,tabelki mam taki sendyment do tego.Ale następny sezon zapowiada się chyba fajnie jeszcze powysyłam zaproszenia i 1 czerwca zaczynamy od nowa.to co jesteś w tym td fashion ? to co oficjalnie rezygnujesz czy mam to zrobić za ciebie ? ej a mozesz komentować sezon 2 wiesz around world bo ja nie mogę.Dziwne ? o kurcze cree zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.Rachel wpisałem win w 1 części finału,bo ona miała więcej głosu.Jeśli chodzi o głosowanie to była wielka bitwa,ale tylko pomiędzy dorą,a rachel jedna goniła drugą.Wyniki były takie ,ale to w zaokrągleniu Rachel - 36%,Dora - 34% Samantha - 30% zapomniałem zapisać wyniki XP czemu sobie już ustawiłaś 2 miejsce ? Wyniki są wyrównane jest 55% do 45%.Jeszcze weż sobie to zmień,albo cię zdyskwalifikuję i nie będzie alternatywnej wersji.<Żarcik>Ale nie na serio weź sobie zmień. hej cree wydłużam czas głosowania do 20:00,bo o 17:00 może mnie nie być w domu. Cree głosowanie jednak się skończy o 17:00.o 20 mnie nie będzie,ale myślę,że to i tak nic nie zmieni. dzięki :) , życzę ci,abyś ty była zwyciężczynią następnego sezonu :) Mam pytanko,czy Dora jest jedyną twoją potacia ? Prawie wszyscy zgłaszają nowe postacie.Jeszcze raz dzięki za miłe słówko, to taka fajna odskocznia od mojego średnio-udanego występu w Total Drama : Rejects the new show.To do 1-szego.Ale gadać możemy codziennie. aha to ok.Jeśli możesz to trochę pozmieniaj ciuszki,aby było ciekawiej.Jak cię nie ma we wtorek to ci powiem 1 odcinek będzie polegał na tym,że będziecie musieli zrobić własną kreację.Styl dowolny,wszystko dowolne,brak zasad,nawet i goli wszyscy mogą być XD>Ale nie na serio,aby było ładnie,smacznie i zaskakująco jak chcesz to możesz dziś zacząć i wysłać mi w niedziele,albo rano w środę/wtorek wieczór.Do miłego narka :) zrobię to,ale jutro/pojutrze,bo dziś nie mam zbyt dużo czasu tak spoko.Chodzi mo oto,abyście nowych fryzur nie robili/zmieniali koloru włosów/koloru skóry,ale wszystkie inne to możecie zmieniać. wow ślicznie wyszło Szukam w necie jak można dać na tą stronę chat.Wiesz jak to się robi ? http://www.facebook.com/photos.php?id=200509403304774 - zobacz to stronka z wieloma zdjęciami z TDWT w świetnej jakości ! ja tylko umiem zrobić szablon z imieniem.W tabelkach mogę pomóc - moja specjalność,a tak to sam nie umiem. Zobacz tą przepiękną kreację po co ją zdyskwalifikować jak tak w 2/3 odcinku zostanie przegłosowana za te cuda. mam pytanko masz jakiś znajomych co by chcieli by wziąść udział w naszej fikcji w 1 odcinku nikt nie odpada więc wiesz. byłbym wdzięczny,żeby było przynajmniej 10-ciu uczestników. możesz wejść na chad z totaldrama - wiki ? jak będziesz na chadzie to mi wyśliś wiadomość Hi, this is BarBar, and I want you to make a outfit for me, for this character, please you can do it fast? (If you want) A shorter pants, change come colurs. PLEASE, help me, BarBar! Total Drama : Around the World Total Drama : Around the World You must vote on one of the contestant.You can vote on Claire/Nathalie//Dora/Leanne/Maryvette/Catherine/Larissa/Vicky/Ken/Emma.You can't vote on Monique.She won so she is safe.You can vote on my talka page or in "comments" on Total Drama Around the World. ~Przemek9514 nie rozumiem wyślij mi 2 zdjęcia i ja ocenię. o Kenie to wiem,bo mu zagroziłem,że jak nie da zdjęcia to wylatuje.On nie umie dodawać zdjęć do artykułów,żenada.A z tym przeciwnikiem to nie bądź wściekła ,bo jak będzie rywalizacja to zapowiada się ciekawy sezon :) kurcze no patrz myślałęm,że tym razem nie będziesz w 1 odcinku zagrożona,a tu patrz courtneybarf zagłosował w ostatniej chwili. 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Eliminated *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Time - Tonight/Tomorrow *Gdynia on Wikipedia możesz cree wejść na chad musimy pogadać co Barbar i ta francuzka odwalali 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : *Loser : *Bottom 2/3 : *Time : You must add photo to morining 8pm (Polish Time) *Eliminated : *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Leanne,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. Question #Whats mean Broadway ? #In which district is Broaday ? #The Broadway is one of .......place of USA and New York.Which #Which TV show is sendind the Winner (of this show) on Broadway ? w jakiej dzielnicy jesst broadway Sorry but Team Gwen lose.You must vote on Nathalie/Dora/Leanne/Emma/Vicky powinniśmy zagłosować na vicky jej rysunek był tragiczny i przez nią przegraliśmy *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : *Loser : *Time : You can add to Thursday at 8pm. Team Heather won ! Ok so you can add your photo to tomorrow at 5 pm.The voting will be open at 5:10 pm.The Voting will be closed at 7:30 pm.The challange is on site of show.You must be on picture with Heather/Gwen or you must look like Ania Dąbrowska.You can chose a challange ! Voting is opened ! You can vote on Claire/Nathalie/Dora/Leanne/Ken/Emma/Monique Maryvette is safe,because she won ! cree musimy zagłosować na kena on już powinien odpaść w 2 odcinku musimy pozbyć się kena.w następnym głosowaniu nasza 3 musi na niego zagłosować,będzie miał nejmniej 3/7 głosów i może odpadnie to zależy od ciebie wiesz,żeby twoja kreacja trochę by pasowała do jego,ale jak nie chcesz nie dodawaj partnera,nie wiem jak chcesz. nasz sojusz jest nadal aktualny ? jak oceniasz pomysł wywalenia hmm..kena ! siema cree mam już srategie na ten odcinek.powiem ci tyle twoja kreacja jest może nie aż tak bardzo prosta,dopracowana jak ta co tej francuski,ald twoja kreacja jest typowa taneczna a jej wieczorowa - wiem bo jestem wielkim miłosnikiem tańca z gwiazd. na 99% dostaniesz immunitet w najgorszym razie to claire odpadnie,bo na mnie szczegolnie barbar beda sie bali zagłosować.choć może emma odpasć nie wiem bo gdyby to maryvette wygrała to chyba by na ciebie zagłosowali jak wywalimy kena tlo skonczy http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Przemek9514/Total_Drama_:_Around_The_World sorry,za te niedopracowana - nie o to mi chodziło miałem na myśli to,że johan robi w jakims bardzo dobrym programie i tam każdy szczegół jest dopracowany zobacz anię,którą namalował na jej swetrze są nawet kwadraciki,które faktycznie są zobacyzsz to tylko na powiększeniu,sorry za te "niedopracowana" to nie o to słowo mi chodziło mi chodziło,że brakuje jakieś branzoletki wiesz czepiam się,ale twoja kreacja i tak mi się najbardziej podoba,nawet nie wiesz jak się czepiałem johana o tą suknię nie do tańca w jego wykonaniu,wiesz ja źle zrobiłem,że na samym początku się zachwycałem wszystkim teraz jest finałowa 7 i muszę trochę się poczepiać,aby nikt nie usiadł na laurach jak to zrobił johan teraz zachwyciłem się jego anią ,a teraz kicha.i tak to ty na 99% wygrałaś to zadanie :) nie gniewaj się bye ! cześc cree ale przykro mi claire wygrała ,bo sędziujemy wraz z maga każde zdjęcia twoje miało 8/10 (5 ode mnie 3 od magdy),a claire miała 9/10 (5 od niej 4 ode mnie) ale nie o to chodzi zagrożone są emma i monika musima zagłosować na moniqe oni są w sojuszu,a emma nie.Jak wywalimy moniqe to będzie większa szansa ,że wywalimy kena w snatsępnym odcinku sojusz ken-mary-moni musi się rozpaść.myślę,że sądzisz tak samo (w 8 odcinku zagłosuję albo na dorę albo na claire) więc lepiej żeby mieli tylko 2 a nie 3 głosy gdyby moniqa by się pozbierałą by mogła wygrać a wiem że tobie też na tym żależy że emma wygra jest mało prawdopodobne no też racja ale wiesz nie pisze że to ma być sukienka a w takich strojach (bardziej skąpych) tańczą sambę :P 4 była dla maryvette( ode mnie 1 dostała) czy bierzesz udział w fikcji barbarfa >? dziwne się nie zgłaszałem są wszystkie moję postacie i nawet catherine,która mi mówiła że nie bierze w tym udziału i jeszcze ona zrobiła zadanie,którego nie zrobiła dziwne,dziwne,dziwne,daje link teraz claire przemalował ,choć ja ani magda nic nie robiliśmy patrz http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Courtneybarf888/Total_Drama_House_Crazy możesz mi wysłać jeszcze raz wiadomość,bo za dużo miałem na monitorze i nic nie widziałem ostatni odcinek to wiesz był punktowany,ale zasady punktacji polegają na tym jeśli jedno zdjęcie podoba się najbardziej mi i magdzie to wiadomo wygrywa,ale jeśli mamy różne typy to punktujemy,ale twoje zdjęcie jeśli chodzi o to że jak men to wygrasz na 109% francuzka do bani,a emma beznadzieja,twoje zdjęcie z nast. odcinka co zrobiłaś claire to bardzo nam sie spodobało.trochę źle tłumaczysz odcinek like a pole.to nie oznacza jak słup tylko jak polak ,bo a pole to inaczej polak (1 polak),bo jak więcej to polish people tak emma to schrzaniła jak na początku była całkiem,całkiem,gdzie myślę,że oszukiwała to ci wyślę link.francuz (bo to francuz widziałem jego foto - typow francuzik) naprawdę zniżył loty jeszcze on wygrał total drama flame to wiesz (nic nie mówiłaś,że brałaś udział w tym) a co do facebook to wpisz przemek - tylko ostrzegam za często tam nie wchodzę :) tylko mam prośbę jak to przeczytasz to możesz usunąć moje nazwisko nie wszyscy musza je znać klik zobacz mi się wydaje,że emma skopiowała tą sukienke patrz ep 1 nasza gra naturalnie mam pytanie podoba ci się suknia rachel ? robiłem ja 3 h,gdzie sam welon prawie 2 a wtedy ten francusik mnie bezszczelnie wywalił bo on wygrał i on wybrał osobę,którą pogonił padło na mnie wtedy byłem początkującym nie no ten twój komix wymiata XD odbezpieczyłem stronę dory jak chcesz to możesz coś dodać nie wiem rób jak uważasz hmm może nie tyle inwencja własna,bo każy może kliknąć guzik edit.Ale chodzi mi o to jakby coś ci się nie podobało to możesz coś sobie pozmieniać i tak dalej wiesz taki przykład był na stronie jak chcą to niech takie robią jakieś bajery mogą porobć ale o to mi chodziło biała góra czerwony dół ale i tak twoja kreacja mi się bardziej spodobała zapowiadało się groźno,ale przeszło bokiem na szczęście po godzinie włączyłem kompa miałem czas ,aby posłuchać płyty ani ? może powinniśmy wymienić się fotami ? thumb|172px|Jata z boku to ania d. właśnie a ten court to co to jakaś przeróbka ? no to teraz były nr jak byśmy się spotkali na ulicy,a mam pytanie gdzie się wchodzi w te statysktyki ,lol wiem ja jako "władca" tej strony powinienem wiedzieć,ale nie wiem :( znam już finałowe zadanie będzie trzeba zrobić 4 zdjęcia powiem tyle będzie ciężko,ale będą to rzeczy wykonalne myślę że raczej będziesz w finale mam takie swoje prognozy,ale to moja słodka tajemnica.na zrobienie tych zdjęć będą tylko 2 dni wiem ,ze to mało ,ale w finale tylko najlepsi z najlepszych mogę tylko powiedzieć że 2 zdjęcia będą dotyczyły tej pani co jest ze mną na zdjęciu i tak za dużo powiedziałem :) jestem ciekaw jak będzie (jak teraz ken odpadnie musi w tym odc na bank !) kto wejdzie do finału mam swoje typy,ale może będą jakieś niespodzianki ,a nawet na pewno będą mam nadzieje że odpadnę przed finałem :) nie będzie mi się chciało robić finałowych zadań ja nie walczę o zwycięstwo tylko o 3 miejsce :) to mi wystarczy,ale moze zrobię sie łakomy ,pożyjemy zobaczymy ? na którą masz jutro do szkoły tak późno ,a ty na kompie ? jutro mam bal na koniec gimnazjum a do szkoły nie idę bo mi się nie chce wszystkie oceny z przedmiotów,które jutro mam są wystawione jaką masz średnią ? ja mam 4,9375 dobra idę spać nara R Factor Już są wyniki R Factoru - wiadomo,kto wygrał a pro po podoba ci się koncepcja na tego typu program ? czesc z prZyjemnoscia ci mowie ze ty i claire wygralyscie musimy glosowac na kena Hi, It's BarBar, or well, Ken, I notice that you are really close and helps me, would U like to help me this time, it's 2-0 already and the two are for me. I notice you also have a friend that helps you and me, we need to vote off either Claire or Nathalie, they are the same user, and we can't risk the chance of having two votes in the same user. BarBar! super teraz dopiero do mnie doszło że ten kretyn odpadł :) dzięki za pomoc jeśli będzie 3 sezon (jeszcze nie jest pewne,ale chyba będzie) a on się zgłosi to go pogonię od razu :) XD voting is opened ~Przemek kinga jest kiepsko masz aż 2 głosy :<,jeśli chces zostać w grze to zagłosuj na claire.to twoja jedyna szansa cześć kinga bardzo cię przepraszam,ale zagłosowałem w twoim imieniu wiesz miałaś 2 głosy,a jak mówiłem jedyną szansą było zagłosowanie na claire,a magda mi powiedziała,że teraz ma zaliczenie i musi się uczyć i jest podziębiona i powiedziała,że zbiera siły na 3 sezon tak oficjalnie ci powiem że będzie 3 sezon XD cześć cree masz nie całe 3 godziny do zdrobienia zdjęcia,bo jak nie to niestety odpadasz i masz 4 miejsce sorry czekam do 16 cree musisz wstawić foto szybko ,bo jak nie wstawisz to możesz odpaść !!!! ró foto nie chcę cię wywalać !!! no weź szybko zrób jakiś rysunek masz nie całe 1,5 godziny masz czas,chcesz aby emma przeszła dalej ,a ty nie ? no masz tylko 42 minuty wpisać ci te 4 miejsce ? spróbuj ubłagać rodziców nie wiem masz 42 minuty o 16:01 wpisuje ci 4 miejsce sorry,ale weź spróbuj może ci się uda co najwyżej możesz ją zmodyfikować :( czas masz do 14 ps wstawiłem zadania finałowe kinga możesz wejść na czat z total drama wikia ? gdzie jest ten błąd ożesz patrz nigdy to mi się nie zdarzyło dzięki czemu dora jako ania nie ma butów ona ich nie ma w teledysku ? niezauważyłem czy co a tak wogóle foty 1 klasa ! no weź się zapisz to już będzie ostatni sezon :( nikt ci nie każe być do samego końca możesz dać się wykopać w 3 odcinku no nie daj się prosić pomyśl sobie jak cię wywalą albo sama zrezygnujesz to ci wymyślę jakąś funkcję to kogo pisać dorę ? cześć cree nie chciałbym cię poganiać,ale jednego zadania nie zrobiłaś znam zwycięzce chcesz go znać ? Thank you Cree^^ but you deserve it and i hope next season we will be on the same team :PEnzoFrench 19:58, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) I was on the computer of the my brother sorry it's TDFANFRENCH (Johan) not EnzoFrench (Enzo my brother ) Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:01, cze 14, 2011 (UTC)